List of works
Numerous books, scrolls, plays, poems, and other works have been written in the thousands of years of Golarion's history. : See also: Category:Books Named Works ; Acts of Iomedae : Main Article: Acts of Iomedae : This is a holy text of Iomedae, which recounts 11 miracles performed by her throughout Avistan and Garund as a demonstration of Aroden's might. ; Aleh Almaktoum : This work is Osirion's most notorious work on necromancy, and sometimes found in the collections of the nation's archmagi. Known as the Book of the Dead, it is rather a collection of papyrus scrolls. ; Asmodean Disciplines : Main Article: Asmodean Disciplines : Asmodeus' doctrines and the practices of his faithful can be found within this holy text. It is accompanied by various additions and supplemental documents. ; Asmodean Monograph : Main Article: Asmodean Monograph : This holy text of Asmodeus records a simplified version of the doctrine of the Prince of Darkness, although it relies on many supplemental volumes and appendices. ; Azvadeva Pujila : This work recounts Irori's quest for enlightenment and ultimate ascension to divinity. ; Birth of Light and Truth : This is a holy text of Sarenrae , written in Kelesh. ; Bleak Heart : Written by Ailson Kindler, this book chronicles her encounters with the feral undead known as vrykolakas. ; Bones Land in a Spiral : Main Article: Bones Land in a Spiral : This is the holy text of Pharasma. ; Book of 1,000 Whispers : Main Article: Book of 1,000 Whispers : This book of prophecy, used as a guidebook by the Harbingers of Fate in Absalom, predicts events happening between the years 4604 AR and 4714 AR. ; Book of Joy : This holy book details the various passions held sacred by Calistria and her church. ; Book of Maan : Main Article: Book of Maan : An ancient religious text; one of the few (along with the Path of Ways) which mentions the Assassin of the Gods, Achaekek. ; Book of Magic : This holy text of Nethys is a comprehensive guide for channeling magic and the ramifications of its use and misuse. ;Book of Serpents, Ash, and Acorns—Shadows of What Was and Will Be : Main Article: Book of Serpents, Ash, and Acorns—Shadows of What Was and Will Be :Provides the most complete information concerning travel to the mysterious Dimension of Time. ; The Chronicles of Aeromancy : This is a highly specialized and technical work that describes the development of aeromancy in Ulduvai, especially at the engineering level. ; The Darcon Codicil : This bone-plated book was written in Ancient Osiriani by the Fiend Pharaoh. Within the pages are the true names of dozens of demons and devils. ; Draconic Apsu : Main Article: Draconic Apsu : This work is a four-thousand-line epic recounting the creation of the true dragon races as recorded in the fourth generation by the gold dragon sage Gunnarrex. ; Drakanav Codex : This text details numerous kinds of dragons. ; The Eight Scrolls : This holy text details Desna's early days and the basic edicts of her faith. ; The Elopement of the Dowager Princess : This is an opera which was performed in Westcrown, Cheliax, in 4709 AR, starring Thesing Umbero Ulvaud. It notably has a scene in which horses appear on stage. ; Ezida Scrolls ; The Four Hides of Lawm : This holy text of Lamashtu is a collection of three leather parts, each made from the skin of a humanoid. The fourth was lost long ago and is said to contain monstrous rites of power and fertility in Lamashtu's name. ; Galdyce's Guest: Feast of the Nosferatu : Main Article: Galdyce's Guest: Feast of the Nosfertu : This book (written by Ailson Kindler) chronicles her adventures with her fiancée Duristan Barlhein, and their encounters with the Viscount Galdyce, a nosferatu vampire and ruler of the Ustalavic county of Amaans. ;Golarion Abridged :A guide of shortcuts to get from one area of Golarion to another. These Shortcuts were written up by a pathfinder named Cyrul the Wanderer. ; Gorumskagat : This is a holy text of Gorum. ; Hammer and Tongs—The Forging of Metal and Other Good Works : This holy text of Torag is usually bound in metal with lacquered leather interior pages. ; A History of Ulduvai : This is the official chronicle of the Shory city of Ulduvai. It explains the city's history, government, and notable inhabitants. It specifically mentions Banderak, his involvement in founding a new "sky-faith", and his role as an aeromancer. ; Hymns to the Winds and Waves : This holy text of Gozreh includes sussurant prayers, rules for personal behavior and the respect of nature. ;The Inward Facing Circle :A rare, illustrated treatise by Coganaris the Wracker of Cheliax. ;Journeys on a Floating Disk :Written by Dyso Vadrasethi, this is first person account of the treasure hunting adventures of a small group of people. ; Kings of the Flying Apes : A history book of particular interest to aerial tacticians, and military historians. The book details the ascension of the derhii. It describes their gradual increase in military sophistication through various wars and raids, to become potent aerial allies of Ulduvai. : One specific section section, entitled "On the Summoning of Flying Apes", details an incantation to call the flying apes. ; Legends of Lucky Farouq : Main Article: Legends of Lucky Farouq : This is the most famous of the works concerning the exploits of Lucky Farouq published in Katapesh after he went missing. ; Libra Malfactum : This three-volume work details the teachings of a spirit naga. One known copy is worth 400 gp. ;Linnorms of the North :A particularly old, illustrated tome. ;The Living Library :The Living Library is actually a collection of scrolls housed in the Ravenous Sphinx, and numbering in the thousands. Each scroll is finely made, and of considerable length. The scrolls are purported to catalogue every deed of every Osirian that ever lived, up until the time of the Library's loss when the sphinx was swallowed by the desert. ; The Lost Scrolls of Bylduvan : Despite its title, this foul work is actually a bound volume. Contained within are incantations to summon and control horrific creatures of the air. : Hidden on a single warded page with the book, is a description of a powerful guardian referred to as "the watcher". ; The Manual of City Building : This holy text of Abadar contains advice on the topic of founding and running a community, and is often stored prominently in a place of honor. ; Melodies of Inner Beauty ; Memoirs of the Silver Brotherhood : An elusive manuscript which has long been searched for by the Pathfinder Society. ; Mizravrtta Brahmodya : This holy text relates many stories of the victories and exploits of the Vudrani goddess Suyuddha, a patron of the elite padaprajna caste of warriors. ; On Government : Written by Darl Jubannich in the year 4642 AR, this short piece is critical of House Thrune, helping to spark what would later become the People's Revolt. ; Order of Numbers : The core holy text of the Church of Abadar usually bears elaborate decoration, writing, and binding. ; Parables of Erastil : This book acts as a guide and almanac for the followers of Erastil; it includes information on strengthening one's family, farming, and wilderness skills. ; Path of Ways : Main article: Path of Ways : An ancient religious text; one of the few (along with the Book of Maan) which mentions the Assassin of the Gods, Achaekek. ;Pathfinder Chronicles; : Main article: Pathfinder Chronicles : A series of chapbooks published by the Pathfinder Society recounting some of their most notable journeys and discoveries. ; Placard of Wisdom : Consisting of no more than a few lines of text, this holy text usually takes the form of a simple wall-hanging that summarizes the traits that should be embraced by the followers of the Cayden Cailean. ; Punish The Guilty : This gilt edged, and leather bound book on Absalom law was part of the private law library of the late Judge Silman Trabe. ; Serving Your Hunger : This is the holy text of Urgathoa. ; Shagreen : This cryptic, symbolic tale by the Taldan author and alchemist Smardina relates the adventures of an alchemist who trades 23 years of his life to an ukobach devil, only to find himself too old to benefit from the trade, ending up dragged to Hell in a golden coffin. ; Six Trials of Lazarod : Main article: The Six Trials of Larazod : This play is a fictional account of a Chelish tiefling named Larazod Rilsane who vows to expose a traitor to Cheliax. ; Skull of Mashag : This holy "text" of Lamashtu yellowed skull of a yaenit who died in her service. This object has the ability to speak the goddess' will in several languages. Every few years, her worshipers meet to hear its teachings, and heroes from each tribe undergo a series of contests to determine which group is to keep it next. ; Steps Upon the Sanguine Stair : Written by the ex-Pathfinder Ailson Kindler, this book describes her encounters with ghosts. ; The Thousand Wings : This work is on of mad ravings, and prophesy. It was authored by a group of Sky Prophets shortly before the fall of Ulduvai. For their effort in sifting through the ravings, readers will be rewarded with details of the Sky Prophet's history, organization, methods and dogma. ; Travels on the Far Frontier : These travel journals were originally published in the mid-1900s AR by an Andoran traveler. Rikkan's Falls on the River Adivian were subsequently named for the author, who drew them for the first time in 1896 AR. ; Toxins and Countermeasures : A rare volume by Giacomo d'Enzinas. ; Umbral Leaves : This holy text details the tenets of the faith of Zon-Kuthon, written in blood on pages of flayed skin. ; Unbinding the Fetters :This holy text of Irori is a lengthy tome describing meditation, physical exercises, dietary regimes and other methods to help mortals transcend their limitations. ; Way of the End-Name ; Whispers of the Immortal : This faded text was written by a disciple of Tar-Baphon, and considered ancient by 4707 AR. It details the life, undeath and eventual divine ascension of the Whispering Tyrant. The book was found by Drazmorg while at the High Academae, and taken with him to Droskar's Crucible. Officials at the High Acadamae purchased the volume from an adventurer - who claimed that it was found in an old crypt in the Fangwood Forest - despite their reservations about its authenticity. ; The Winter of White Roses : A production of this Chelish opera in the 4700s AR in Westcrown saw the sudden rise to stardom of Calseinica Nymmis, who was originally an understudy for the role of the Witch of Roses. Nymmis later starred in the 4709 AR production of The Six Trials of Lazarod. Untitled Works ; book of hymns to Torag : A beautifully illuminated book of hymns dedicated to Torag. ; early Andoren philosophy book : One known copy of this work is worth 200 gp. ; illustrated travel book : This illustrated work describes a scenic journey through Osirion. One known copy is worth 230 gp. ; prayer book to Lamashtu : This ancient prayer book is written in Abyssal. As befits a text dedicated to Lamashtu, it describes many of the worlds monstrous denizins, even including several gruesome woodcuts. ; tome of esoteric magic : Written in Sylvan, this large tome contains questionable arcana, such as a ritual purported to allow fey to grow replacemnts for lost body parts. ; shrine wall writings : Almost all Desnan shrines are covered with the observations and prayers of travelers and priests of her faith, containing the wisdom of the road and hints for the start of new journies. References Category:Books